


How We Met

by Holtzmann1998



Series: Being Kates Girlfriend [1]
Category: Kate McKinnon-Fandom, Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: The story of how you met your girlfriend, Kate McKinnon.





	

You walk into the huge studio, guitar case in hand and a backpack on your shoulder. Your friend, Leslie, works here on Saturday Night Live. You just aren’t sure where she is.  
“Excuse me, have you seen Leslie?” You ask a stranger. She’s blond, tiny, and super pretty.  
“Hey, there you are!” Leslie says loudly from the other side of the room before the blond can answer. Leslie is by you two in a flash and wraps the blond in a hug. “This is my friend, Kate. The one I’ve been telling you so much about. Your face flushes.  
“I know who she is. I’m so embarrassed that I didn’t recognize you.” You reach your hand out and tell her your name.  
“People hardly ever recognize me.” She smiles. Her voice is just as sweet as you remember it. She’s wearing a nice pantsuit with black heels.  
“I only remember seeing you as Holtzmann from the Ghostbusters reboot. You look so much prettier now. Not that you didn’t look pretty as Holtzmann, but you’re super pretty now.” You begin to ramble. “I’m starting to ramble and embarrass myself so I’m going to shut up now.” You say quickly, feeling your face get hot. She laughs.  
“It’s fine, I love your backpack.” She points to the JanSport Hairball backpack on your shoulder.  
“Oh, my god, girl, why do you still have that? It wasn’t cool in the movie, it wasn’t cool when you were in college, and it isn’t cool now. It’s just sad.” Leslie booms.  
“I like this bag.” You mumble.  
“Are you trying to tell the world you’re gay?” You freeze for a moment. Leslie just yelled at in front of a large group of people. You remember that Kate is a lesbian too and feel a little more at ease, but frustrated with Leslie. “This girl, I swear.” She smiles.  
“It was nice meeting you.” Kate smiles to you. “I have some last-minute things to take care of before we go.” She looks to Leslie before walking away.  
“We?” You asked Leslie when Kate was out of earshot.  
“Yeah, I invited Kate to our movie night. That cool?”  
“Absolutely.” You smile. “I hope she likes dogs. Holtzmann loves people.”  
“That damn dog still around? How old is she, like twenty?”  
“She’s a Great Dane, she’s only nine.” You pout. Holtzmann is all you have in the world besides Leslie. Your parents threw you out when you came out of the closet to them. For a while, you lived with Leslie until you were able to get your own place.  
“I’m still mad at that dog for eating my cereal.” Leslie grumbled. “She ate the whole freaking thing, box included!”  
“I bought you another box.” You rolled your eyes. That was when the faun dog was only a puppy. You and Leslie chat for a few moments before Kate returns.  
“Everything is taken care of. Are you two ready?” She smiles to both of you.  
“Yeah, we’re ready.” You say as you shift the weight of your bag and guitar.  
“What kind of guitar do you have?” Kate asks. Leslie rolls her eyes.  
“Please don’t get her started on that thing. She can’t play worth a crap.”  
“I have a dobro.” You answer. “Leslie just doesn’t appreciate it.”  
“Your freaking dog hides from it.”  
“You have a dog?” Kate asks.  
“Yeah, a Great Dane. Is that okay? I can put her in my room for the night if you don’t like dogs.” You say quickly.  
“No, it’s fine.” She laughs. “I have a cat, who is also my son.”  
“Leslie and my dog are about all I have.” You shrug as you all walk out of the building and toward Leslie’s car. Kate and Leslie sit up front and you sit in the back, your guitar beside you. You dig through your bag for something.  
“I like your bag.” Kate smiles to you. You feel your face blush.  
“Oh, uh, t-thanks. I’ve had it a while. I got it when I cosplayed as Holtzmann for Halloween once.” You say. She laughs a little.  
“Les sent me pictures of that.” Kate grinned.  
“Leslie! Really?” You ask.  
“How am I not going to send pictures of my friend dressed up as her hero to the woman who played her hero?” Leslie grinned. You were silent the rest of the ride to your apartment.  
“This is a nice building.” Kate smiled at you as Leslie pulled into a parking spot.  
“Yeah, it was hard to find a place to take me and my dog.” You shrug. “I told them she was a service dog. She’s registered as an emotional support animal for my anxiety, but she’s really just a pain in the butt who eats all my cereal.” You all get out of the car and walk to your door. “Um, my dog may jump on you. She’s harmless, but be forewarned.” You smile to Kate. She nods. You unlock your door and all of you step into the small apartment.  
“Hey, where’s my cereal snatcher?” Leslie calls. There’s no noise.  
“Holtz, I’m home!” You call to your dog. You sigh. “I have cereal.” There’s a loud noise coming from your bedroom. You stand in front of Kate incase Holtzmann decides to clobber her. A large faun dog comes rushing out of your room with a pair of green shorts on her head. She looks at you, then at Kate. Her ears perk up and her tail goes nuts. She sniffs Kate and walks toward the kitchen.  
“Some guard dog.” Leslie mumbles. “You’re a complete stranger and the dog doesn’t care.”  
“Why did she have clothes on her head?”  
“I have no idea.” You sigh. “I have a feeling she’s been in my closet again. I’ll probably find a tore up cereal box in there.”  
“What movie are we watching?” Leslie calls to you guys.  
“You know where I keep the DVDs.” You reply. “Kate, you can help Leslie pick out a DVD or you can help me gather snacks.” You say. You walk to the kitchen, expecting Kate to stay with Leslie. You notice a cupboard is open. “I swear to god I’m going to start buying that cereal that’s like gravel and see if she’ll eat that.” You hear a chuckle from behind you and spin around to see Kate, looking at you. You didn’t know she had followed you.  
“Where do you keep your chips?” She asked.  
“Everything that’s food related is up in these cabinets.” You point to the row of cabinets lining two walls of your kitchen. “As hard as I try to keep things high up to keep someone from getting into them, it doesn’t work.” You sigh. “Take whatever you want, I’m stocked like this for movie nights.” You smile. You hear Leslie click on your TV and switch the channel to the DVD player. An old movie credit you recognize starts to play. “Leslie, no. Not that movie.” You call to her.  
“Why? You love this one.”  
“It’s weird.”  
“Too bad.” You hear her laugh.  
“How did you and Leslie meet?” Kate asks, her arms full of chips and cookies and cupcakes.  
“Family friends.” You shrug. Leslie is like an older sister to me. She took me under her wing and helped me get where I am today.” You grab some soda bottles from the fridge and cups from the counter. The two of you head into the living room to see Leslie dancing around to the Ghostbusters theme. Kate grins, sets the food on the coffee table, and joins her.  
“I’ll be right back, go ahead and start the movie.” You smile to them.  
“Where you going?” Leslie calls to you.  
“Medication.” You call back. You rush to your bathroom and lock the door. You look at your now red face in the mirror. “Kate McKinnon is in my house.” You say to yourself. “My hero, my childhood idol, my first crush, is in my living room about to watch my favorite movie with me.” You turn on the faucet and splash some cold water on your face. You open the medicine cabinet and take out a pill container. You try to swallow a pill but it doesn’t go down. “Damn it.” You grumble as you try again. This time, it goes down. You walk back out the living room and sit on the end of the couch next to Kate.  
“You know, she’s been watching this movie forever!” Leslie says to Kate. “This is how she knew she was gay. I knew long before that.”  
“Leslie!” You hiss. Kate smiles.  
“That beautiful blond right there was her favorite character.” Leslie points to Holtzmann. “The actor who played her was her first crush.”  
“Leslie!” You say audibly now. Kate and Leslie look at you. You feel embarrassed and ashamed of yourself. You begin to shake and your leg bounces uncontrollably. Leslie notices it.  
“Hey, calm down. It’s okay.” She says. “I’m going to go and get your service dog. Everything will be fine.” Leslie got up to get Holtzmann. You’re left alone with Kate. It feels awkward.  
“I’m sorry.” You both say at the same time.  
“Y-you go first.” You say quickly.  
“I’m sorry about Les. Sometimes she comes on too strong. She’s been trying to set me up with you for years.”  
“I’m sorry Leslie has made this to weird. I mean, yeah, I loved this movie, I used to watch this when I was suicidal and I’d feel better because I knew I wasn’t alone, and yeah, I loved Holtzmann, she was an awesome character that I related to. But brining up that stuff and the crush stuff, it’s just so weird and awkward and it makes me seem like a kid instead of a grown woman and I just feel so weird and embarrassed.” You ramble.  
“So, you don’t like me?” Kate asks before you can continue.  
“What? I mean, I don’t know you. I just met you. You’re a famous actor and I’m just a no name writer and you’re, you’re Kate McKinnon.” You say.  
“If we continued to meet, and you got to know me, would you consider going on a date with me?” Kate asked.  
“Say yes!” Leslie yells loudly causing you to jump. Holtzmann looks at all three of you, confused as to why she had to leave your closet.  
“I, um, I, yes.” You say with a smile.  
“About freaking time!” Leslie yells again. “I’ve only been working on this since 2016!”


End file.
